Proportions/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are standing outside a movie theater. A sign at the ticket booth reads, Tickets: 8 dollars. TIM: Hey, the price of a movie ticket went up again. Do you have any money? Moby beeps. A letter appears. Text reads as Tim narrates: Dear Tim and Moby, how do I write and solve a proportion? From, Elliot. TIM: Well, a proportion is like a comparison. It's sort of like… hey, what's-- Moby presses buttons on his wrist. He and Tim disappear and reappear in front of the theater. The display on Moby’s wrist reads, The 1940s. TIM: You brought us back in time to the 1940s? On-screen, the sign at the ticket booth reads, Tickets: 50 cents. TIM: 50 cents? Let's go! On-screen, the ticket booth attendant points to another sign. Text reads as Tim narrates: Please pay the price proportional to the price from your time. TIM: Hey, what's that all about? TICKET BOOTH ATTENDANT: Hey, sorry kid, but we've been getting a lot of time travelers this month. TIM: Fine. We can do this. Moby beeps. TIM: First, we need to set up a proportion. It's kind of like a ratio; you're comparing things. Okay, we know that our ticket price is 8 dollars, and the average monthly income in our time is about… Moby beeps. TIM: 2,200 dollars. On-screen, a fraction appears, reading, 8 over 2,200. TIM: The proportionate ticket price is what we're solving for, so let's call that, x. And the average monthly income in the 1940's… TICKET BOOTH ATTENDANT: Well, if you ask me, I think it’s about 206 dollars! Moby beeps. TIM: Hey, that was a lot of money back then! Okay, so we've got 8 dollars over 2,200 dollars equals x, over 206 dollars. An equation appears, reading, 8 over 2,200 equals x, over 206. TIM: Hmm, just looking at that proportion, I'd guess that x, is something close to 1 dollar. Moby beeps. TIM: But we'll solve for x, anyway, by checking cross products. A label appears, reading, cross products. The numerator of each fraction is multiplied by the denominator of the other fraction. TIM: In our proportion, 2,200 times x, is equal to 8 times 206. An equation appears, reading, 2,200 times x, equals 8 times 206. TIM: 8 times 206 equals 1,648. On-screen, the equation becomes, 2,200 times x, equals 1,648. TIM: We need to divide each side by 2,200 to isolate the x. Moby presses buttons on a calculator. The display reads, 0.7490909. Moby beeps. TIM: I think we can round off to say that x, equals 0.75, or 75 cents. Well sir, it looks like we need to pay you 75 cents apiece. On-screen, the ticket booth attendant hands Tim two tickets. TICKET BOOTH ATTENDANT: Enjoy the show, kid. On-screen, Tim walks past a movie poster that says The Avenging Monster Brain. Moby beeps. TIM: What do you mean? With a title like The Avenging Monster Brain? How can it not be good? Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts